


Rollercoaster Warning Signs

by camwolfe



Series: The Water Can't Drown Me [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/pseuds/camwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky would do anything for his little sister, and that includes taking her to an amusement park for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon that requested a story about Steve and Bucky having A GOOD DAY at an amusement park. 
> 
> See. 
> 
> I can do fluff. 
> 
> SEE.

“This is so embarrassing,” Bucky grumbled. He slumped down further in his seat.

“It is not,” Steve said patiently. “It was nice of your mom to lend us her car.”

“We look like suburban soccer moms!”

“Bucky,” Steve said, “what did we do yesterday?”

“Went to Ethan’s soccer game,” Bucky said petulantly.

“And what did we bring?”

Bucky scowled. “Orange slices.”

“What did we do after that?”

Bucky sighed. “Went home and made dinner and then played board games.”

“See,” Steve said. “We are suburban soccer moms.”

“We don’t have children!” Bucky protested.

“There’s three of them in the car right now,” Natasha said from the seat behind Steve’s. “Just pointing that out.”

“I’m not a child,” Rebecca said.

“Yes, you are,” Bucky told her. Rebecca scowled.

“That’s impressive,” Clint said to her. “Show me how to do that.”

Rebecca imitated her scowl. Clint, who’d twisted around in his seat to see her, tried to mimics it.

“Your face is going to get stuck like that,” Natasha told him. Grace laughed.

“All of you are children,” Bucky said.

“Guys, I’m trying to park,” Steve said with exasperation.

“There’s a spot right there,” Natasha pointed out, leaning forward in her seat. “It’s a pull-through.”

“There’s no way I’m fitting in there in the minivan,” Steve said.

“You can do it,” Bucky said. “I believe in you.”

“Fine, you try and park this thing, then,” Steve said, biting his lip in concentration as he guided the van towards the spot.

“Mom parks it every day,” Ethan said helpfully from the back row. “Sometimes a few times every day.”

“You’re gonna take the mirror off this side if you don’t turn the wheel now,” Clint said. Steve muttered something under his breath and carefully moved the van into the spot.

The kids started clapping when Steve finally turned off the engine.

“Okay,” Steve said, slumping back in his seat. “Maybe we’re not suburban soccer moms. They can park their damn cars.”

“We’re never buying one of these,” Bucky said as he climbed out of the van. “Ever.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed amiably. “Alright, I’ve got the backpack with the water bottles and the snacks. Who has the sunscreen?”

“Me,” Natasha said, tossing it to Steve.

They finished unloading the kids out of the car and set off across the parking lot. Rebecca was already whining about the heat, and Ethan was hanging on to Clint’s every word. Grace skipped happily ahead of the group, occasionally turning around to make sure everyone was following her.

“Bucky!” she called over her shoulder. “Bucky, what rides are we gonna go on?”

“Whichever ones you want,” Bucky said distractedly. He was trying to zip Steve’s backpack back up after putting his water bottle in it. “It’s your birthday.”

“That’s not fair,” Rebecca said. “What about the ones that me and Ethan want to do?”

Bucky shrugged. “You can go with Clint or Nat and do those, I don’t care.”

“No, I want everyone to come with us!” Grace protested.

Bucky sighed, and Steve laughed under his breath.

“Fuckin’ amusement parks,” Bucky muttered.

 

They made it in through the gates with only a little bit of fuss. After Bucky convinced Rebecca to allow her hand to be stamped, they were finally into the park.

“A ferris wheel!” Grace shrieked. “Oh my gosh! Bucky! Look!”

“I see it,” Bucky said. “Anyone opposed to doing the ferris wheel first?”

“Ferris wheels are a lame ride,” Ethan said.

“You’re lame,” Rebecca said. Ethan elbowed her.

“Ferris wheel it is,” Natasha said grandly. She grabbed Grace’s hand and pulled her off toward the ride, Clint ushering Ethan and Rebecca behind her.

“We’ve only been here for…” Bucky said, checking his watch. “Five minutes.”

“Hey, this was your idea,” Steve said with a smile on his face. “Come on, sit with me on the Ferris wheel.”

“We’re not going to fit,” Bucky said, eyeing the narrow seats of the ride. “Your shoulders are too damn wide.”

“You can sit on my lap,” Steve said innocently.

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, that’ll set a good example for my younger siblings.”

They eventually got everyone settled on the ride. Ethan insisted on sitting by himself, and so Grace and Rebecca got a seat to themselves. Natasha and Clint took one, and Steve and Bucky squished onto another.

“Woah,” Bucky said in surprise as the ride started to spin. “This is way faster than it looks.”

“Look at the view, Buck!” Steve said joyfully. “This is so great.”

Bucky smiled. “You should’ve brought your camera. Or your sketchbook.”

“Nah, I’d get dizzy,” Steve said, still staring off into the distance as the ride spun. “This is good just the way it is.”

“Says the person who isn’t squished to the side of the seat,” Bucky said. Steve reached over and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders are tightly as he could.

“See?” Steve said. “Now you’re fine.”

“Steve, I can’t breathe,” Bucky complained. Steve just squeezed him harder.

 

They got off the Ferris wheel a few minutes later, everyone meeting up by the exit.

“Can I pick now?” Ethan asked.

“Ask Grace,” Bucky said. “It’s her day.”

“Ethan can choose,” Grace said grandly, tilting her head back to let Natasha rebraid her hair.

“Yes,” Ethan breathed. “Okay. Okay. I want to do… that one.”

“The rollercoaster?” Clint said. “Nice choice, bud.” They high-fived.

“You okay with that, Gracie?” Steve asked. Grace nodded eagerly.

“I’m not too small for it, am I?” she asked.

“Let’s find out,” Natasha said, taking her hand and pulling her away.

The ride operators measured Grace, and declared her able to ride. Grace shrieked with joy and ran towards the ride entrance, pulling Natasha behind her. Rebecca and Ethan ran after them, with Clint right behind.

“This is gonna be great,” Steve said eagerly. “Come on, Buck.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Bucky said, pretending to be interested in reading a sign nearby. “I’ll hold the backpack. You go ahead.”

Steve stopped and stared at him. “You’re not coming?”

“I’ll pass on this one,” Bucky said casually.

“Why?” Steve asked, frowning. “You always talk about how much you love thrill rides.”

“Guys, come on!” Clint called from the rollercoaster line.

Bucky gave up. There wasn’t any point in being dishonest with Steve about this.

“I’m not cleared for thrill rides,” Bucky muttered, kicking at a rock with his shoe. “They fuck up your brain even if you’ve got a healthy one, and I don’t.”

“Oh,” Steve said.

“Yeah.”

Steve abruptly turned around and waved a hand at Clint. Clint gave him a thumbs up and jogged off to join the others.

“Steve, no,” Bucky protested, finally looking up. “You should go.”

“Eh,” Steve said dismissively. He pulled the park map out of his pocket. “Nah. Look, there’s a restaurant that apparently only serves green food. That’s cool. Let’s go check that out.”

Bucky frowned. “Steve. You were almost as excited for the rollercoasters as the kids were.”

Steve shrugged. “Whatever. I’m also excited for this green food.”

“Steve,” Bucky said with a frown. “You don’t need to do this.”

“Do what?” Steve said innocently, still looking at the map. “Oh, hey, there’s go-karts. Let’s do the go-karts.”

He started off through the crowd, leaving Bucky scrambling behind him.

“Steve,” Bucky called. He jogged after him and darted in front, making Steve stop in his tracks. “Steve, listen to me. I don’t want you to miss out on things just because I can’t do them.”

Steve frowned. “Bucky, I don’t want to do them without you.”

“Steve – “

“Bucky,” Steve interrupted. “I mean it, okay? We brought your sister her for her birthday, and she’s having a great time too. Come on, let’s go find some snacks. Nat and Clint can take the kids on the bigger rides, and we’ll find other things to do. We can meet up with them between each ride.”

Bucky hesitated. “You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Steve said. “Oh, look. There’s a restaurant on the other side of the park that only serves purple food.

“That’s gross.”

“Grace would like it though,” Steve mused. “Maybe we can ask them to make her a purple birthday cake.”

Bucky caved. “Alright, alright, that’s a good idea.”

“Come on,” Steve said, grabbing his hand. He towed Bucky into the crowd.

 

Clint, Natasha, and the kids made it through all three rollercoasters twice. Bucky put a stop to it when Ethan got so dizzy that he literally stumbled straight into a fence.

The purple restaurant did, in fact, agree to make Grace a little birthday cake. The whole restaurant sang happy birthday to her, and Bucky got the whole thing on video. He even convinced Steve to wear a party hat.

All three kids (and Clint) fell asleep in the van on the way home. Steve passed out approximately two minutes after they got back to the house, Sergeant sitting happily on top of him as Steve snored on the couch.

Bucky tried valiantly to get him to go upstairs to bed, but gave up after three minutes and just passed out on the couch next to him.

He considered Grace’s birthday a success, all things considered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](http://cameronwolfe.tumblr.com)


End file.
